Scaffolding is well-known to one of skill in the art in construction and other related trades. The common and numerous uses for scaffolding likely also make scaffolding known to those outside the construction trades—including the general public—as even if a given person has never used scaffolding, they've likely seen it in use by others.
Generally speaking, scaffolding may be described as an erectable structure that can be assembled onsite to provide an elevated platform(s) for supporting workers and/or equipment. For example, scaffolding is commonly employed when building tall concrete block or other walls, during drywall installation, when applying stucco or paint to a building, and in other applications too numerous to mention.
Scaffolding may be of different specific designs. Typically, however, all scaffolding includes frame components that may be temporarily joined to form the primary support system for a scaffolding assembly. Other components may also be present, such as but not limited to, planks on which workers may stand and/or equipment may be supported, base plates, outriggers, cross-braces, screw jacks, and guard railing.
A given scaffolding assembly normally requires a multitude of such components—particularly if the job/structure with which the scaffolding is associated is large. Each of these components must be transported to the location where the scaffolding will be erected, which in some case may be far removed from the closest point reachable by a scaffolding delivery vehicle. Thus, in many cases, each scaffolding component must be transported over a long distance once delivered. If not already understood, it can easily be imagined that many of these components are also large and/or heavy in nature, which makes their transport difficult, particularly if the components must be transported by hand.
Compounding this situation is the fact that at many jobsites, scaffolding components must be transported through narrow doorways, or around obstacles that inhibit or prohibit the use of typical moving equipment, such as without limitation, trucks and forklifts. In these cases, hand transport is almost mandatory, resulting in many back-and-forth trips by workers while frequently hand-carrying heavy and or large components.
There has been heretofore no workable solution to the aforementioned scaffolding component transport problem of which the inventors are aware. Exemplary scaffolding transport cart embodiments disclosed herein remedy this situation.